Dancer Solo Guide 55+
Tested: Solo with npc and more often than not with XP Band active. I did NOT solo in aht whitegate areas, staying specifically in areas where I could get Conquest Points. If your using my guide for a duo with a melee, they will need shadow's, third eye or /whm to make things easier on yourself as the curer. Levels 55-57 You can solo in Kuftal Tunnel or Toraimarai Canal off Impish Bats and the occasional Skeleton. Although, if you are lacking in skill, luck or confidence in soloing, stick with the bats and wait for the repops. I managed to get a chain 3 even with healing between each fight. Camp via the entrance under the Windy bridge. (A pain get access, if you are not a Windy Rank character) Levels 57-59 The Boyahda Tree against Bark Spiders. Once you level and they start checking as Toughs you can try the Death Caps without a problem. Just be careful of the links Levels 59-62 Cape Teriggan against Beach Bunnies. You can camp by the Kuftal Tunnel entrance, just be careful of the gobbie there. Once you level you can move and camp behind the outpost. If your confident and want more xp, try your luck and verse the Goblins. You do have competition with the occasional BLM soloing off a goblin beast pet and the few BST that solo or duo in the area. Levels 63-66 Uleguerand Range was Very Ugly, especially if you are a taru solo. Camp at the tunnel entrance at I-11, killing Polar Hares. Kill a few Variable Hares before the tunnel or a worm or bat in the tunnel for full TP before you begin your battle. Pull Only Polar Hares to begin with, paralyse really hurts, not to mention Foot Kick which can eat for 600hp. Try and stun Wild Carrot, its the difference between making your fight 3 minutes long or 5 minutes long. Once you are at level 65ish you can try your hand at the Nival Raptors, again, paralyse is a bitch. Your npc for the most part is supposed to save you for the times you miss the stun on it. Or you can chain Tough Polar Hares and still get fairly good xp. At level 66, Polar Hares for the most part will check at Decent Challenge to Tough; Nival Raptors at Tough to Very Tough. Bibiki Bay, G-6 along the North wall. A camp not for the weak hearted. Fighting Very Tough Tragopans, Tropical Rarab. I wouldn't recomend it as a camp at level 66, but a good skill tester. Good for duos. Levels 67-69 Uleguerand Range versus Nival Raptor's, by this stage your xp isn't as good as it was when you first got out here. Granted the fights are that little bit easier. I stayed out here till level 69. If you want variation with less xp; backtrack to the ramp before the tunnel and pull a Buffalo. At level 68 they checked as Decent Challenges, its a long fight (without npc) and if your lucky some meat will drop. If you have a melee duo friend. Bibiki Bay is a great camp. G-6 or further north in a short tunnel against VT Tragopan's and the ocassional VT Hobgoblin Fascinator (BLM). Avoid the Tropical Rarab if your npc lacks the level or you or your duo partner is a taru. With a duo partner, npc and band I was pulling in 250xp or more per kill and doing chain 4. At level 69 you can comfortably solo VT Hobgoblin Fascinator's and Hobgoblin Venerer's (RNG). I had a roaming camp, killing the Hobgoblin Fascinator at around G-6 along with the Venerer. Past the BLM solo camp by the small tunnel at F-7 is another BLM goblin; running North East after that will have another BLM goblin. Be careful of that pull as sometimes the RNG, BST or WAR goblin may link. I stayed till I hit 70. Levels 70-72 I tested out mobs in Ru'Aun Gardens (sky) against Flamingo's; you can solo Tough's without a problem. They don't link so it won't matter where you camp. I was getting about 200xp without band per mob. You'll run into afew bst's soloing there, there's enough mobs for everyone. You can stay in Bibiky Bay killing Tough Hobgoblin Fascinator's, alternating between the two around H-7 close by the BLM solo area. You can solo these mobs without your npc with band for up to 400xp per mob. Its a long and slow road, bring plenty of mithkabobs or dumplings to strengthen your hits making your kills that little bit faster. The only time the place will be packed is when they loose sanction in Aht Urhgan; it should not affect you. At level 71 you do NOT want to try to kill Catoblepas'. They hit hard and fast, heal themselves and give you defence down; Curing timers can not handle the hits. After you level to 72 you should be able to kill any of the Hobgoblin's in that area without any trouble. They will check at Even Matches or Tough's, you may even be able to weapon skill and use steps to gain back tp to cure or use drain samba. But Always try and keep steps on hand in case you may need to stun any aga spells or bomb toss'. Levels 72-74 I stayed in Bibiky Bay killing all the Hobgoblin's in the area. It was Very slow going xp wise, but I didn't want to run around looking for a new camp. Dusk gear made my roaming camp agony; agro aplenty due to my super slowga running. If you have your Cobra gear from level 68, I'd suggest bringing it with you or just running naked and equiping gear as you fight. At level 73 you can solo Tough Catoblepas'. It is a Very long fight, even longer if you miss a stun on a healing breeze (The most I saw was a healing of 1155 HP). So make sure you stun and shadow up and find a nice place to pull it to that will not link another Catoblepas or a respawning Hobgolin. You can also try and venture further into Bibiky Bay, I did once I leveled to 74. You can comfortably solo the Hobgoblin Blagger (THF) and Hobgoblin Toreador (RDM). Again, do NOT try the VT Catoblepas'. You can try the Hobgoblin Physician (WHM) but I didn't want to miss a stun on it curing itself so I passed. I didn't enjoy running so far to each mob so ran back to kill Catoblepas'.